1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting brackets for supporting a keyboard platform and attaching the keyboard platform to a work surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to screw or otherwise fasten a mounting bracket to the underside of a work surface. The mounting bracket has guide rails for retaining a sliding mechanism which is connected to a mounting arm. The mounting arm, in turn, is connected to and supports a keyboard platform on which a keyboard rests. A problem is that it is difficult and time-consuming to fasten the mounting bracket to the underside of the work surface. Another problem is that, once installed, the mounting bracket is also difficult to remove, and thus may be a hinderance to other work that may need to be done under the work surface. Yet another problem is that the mounting bracket is not easily portable, i.e., it is difficult to transfer the mounting bracket to another location, such as another desk.
What is needed in the art is a keyboard support system which can be quickly and easily attached to a work surface.
The present invention provides a keyboard support system which resiliently attaches onto the edge of a work surface.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a keyboard support system which attaches to an edge of a work surface. The work surface includes a working surface and an underside. The keyboard support system includes a keyboard platform configured for supporting a keyboard. A U-shaped mounting bracket includes a top wall having a lower surface, a monolithic bottom wall and a middle wall interconnecting the top wall and the bottom wall. The bottom wall has an upper surface and a lower surface with a pair of integral, opposing guide rails projecting therefrom. Each guide rail has a length oriented substantially parallel to the bottom wall. The middle wall is configured to both resiliently bias the lower surface of the top wall against the working surface of the work surface and resiliently bias the upper surface of the bottom wall against the underside of the work surface, thereby securing the work surface between the top wall and the bottom wall. A sliding device is retained between the guide rails of the bottom wall and is slidably positioned along the lengths of the guide rails. A mounting arm interconnects the keyboard platform and the sliding device.
An advantage of the present invention is that the keyboard support system can be both installed and removed in a quick and easy fashion.
Another advantage is that guide rails are integrally fabricated on the bottom wall of the mounting bracket, thereby eliminating the need to attach such mounting brackets to the underside of a work surface.
Yet another advantage is that stationary supplies may be retained in indentations in the top wall of the mounting bracket, thereby making such supplies more accessible to the user. A fixed, removable plastic or elastomeric piece having such indentations may be snapped onto or slid onto the top wall of the mounting bracket.